falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Custer's American Army
Custer's American Army is a neo-nationalist faction based in South Dakota. Their aim is to reconstruct the US in a similar way to the NCR's reconstruction of California in the Badlands Territory through the Restored United States of America or RUSA. The army is led by a man claiming to be the reincarnation of . Their forces are made up of a combination of Indian tribal forces and the militias of local towns. Their capital is Deadwood in the Black Hills. History In 2241 a man, searching for a place to hide from Indian attacks, came across a town in the Black Hills of South Dakota which had escaped the ravages of war. This sleepy little town prospered on, surrounded by former state parks and in a gulch that protected it from the blasts of nuclear weapons around it... This town was named Deadwood. The people of Deadwood had after the war returned to the famed Deadwood of the 19th century, a culture of violence and anarchy controlled by a seedy underground gang based unsurprisingly in the Gem Saloon. While the war had destroyed the rest of the world, this little town was merely knocked back into the "good old days" The man was uneasily welcomed into the town but soon fell ill. He woke up one morning on a sled, naked and robbed outside of town. He was found by an Indian tribe who instead of killing him took him to their camp and restored him to health. He found out that the elder of the tribe had requested this and when he was well he was taken to a mountain where the heads of four men were carved on a cliff. The elder told him of a dream he had in which the "white man's hero" would return to reclaim the country. The elder said that he believed this man was the hero he dreamed of and requested that when he retook the land that he would give the Indians back the land that was taken from them. The man took a new name. He became George Armstrong Custer the Second. A few months later, the man rode back into Deadwood and started a trading company. With the Indians as allies, his trading caravans were the only ones not regularly attacked. Through careful alliances and discreet murders, his importance grew until on February 3, 2245, when Custer assassinated the owner of the Gem Saloon. This made him the default leader of the camp. Over the course of the next few months, Custer converted the local militia into an invasion force and publicly announced his alliance with the Indians. His combination Indian and Deadwood Militia began to expand their influence, claiming much of the Black Hills as his territory. General Custer even created the name Badlands Territory in 2256 when he claimed the area under his Restored United States of America. By 2280, they have begun to expand further out into the Great Plains controlling much of western South Dakota outside of Indian-held territories (pre-war Indian reservations). However, Custer's American Army is opposed to the American Northern Army in the north and Rapid City, with a full-on war between the two beginning in 2281. The now elderly Custer is currently based in a fortress built at the base of Mount Rushmore known as Fort Rushmore and is currently attempting to incorporate his own face onto the mountain. In spite of this megalomania, Custer's rule has become noticeably less autocratic in recent years, and the RUSA currently acts more like a federation with a few unwilling members. Culture Custer's American Army is a cult of personality built around General Custer's ideals. The first and foremost of these is the belief that Custer is, in fact, the reincarnation of his namesake returned to reclaim the United States. This is of course at odds with his alliances with the local Indian tribes of the region who helped raise Custer so high in such a short span of time. Another thing at odds with Custer and the original is the fact both are unashamed slave traders. This is a remnant of Deadwood's culture having influenced their way of life. Category:Groups Category:Badlands